


Meeting On The Bridge

by thunderboltprime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderboltprime/pseuds/thunderboltprime





	Meeting On The Bridge

“I remember this bridge” Daxton turned on his heel, the tiny loose stones beneath his bare feet shifted at the movement, a bird sitting along the end of the stone built bridge took flight through the trees surrounding, nothing was above the trickling sound of the stream as it flowed beneath the bridge or the small gale of wind as it swept through to rustle the leaves on the trees and brush against the flower beds that grew by the waters edge.  
Upon turning Daxton noted the one in his presence, his short blonde hair was scruffier then usual, like he did not care to brush it properly, or that he simply had no intention of looking well because he did not expect to meet anyone, he had small visible stubble on his face as he clearly hadn't shaved recently, wearing old navy blue pants with no crease and a plain grey shirt with a stain on the left shoulder.  
The man's light brown eyes looked tired, as if he had not slept well in recent days, he wore no shoes, just as bare footed as Daxton himself, although the richer man wore black suit pants rolled up to his knees, a white buttoned up shirt with two top buttons undone, the shirt un-tucked from his pants, his suit jacket lay over the edge of the bridge along with his tie.  
Finally the man on approach stopped beside Daxton with not a meters distance between them, leaning back to stare in the other direction “we used to come here as children, it was our favorite place, the path grown over, we spent hours pulling the weeds away to uncover the bridge, we'd steal your mothers flowers to plant them by the water and take freshly baked biscuits when the cook wasn't looking” the man smiled as he spoke, remembering times long passed.  
Daxton let a small breath pass his lips, looking away from the man with his hands in his pockets, his eyes falling on the running water as it smoothed over and around the rocks, petals and leaves went with it, as if in a race to get down the river first, to find the larger river that led out to the sea.  
“you would come down here when you were upset, I used to hug you until you stopped crying and then we'd race each other back to the house” Daxton closed his eyes as the man continued to speak “when it was raining we would come out here and race our little paper boats down the stream as it's currents grew stronger” the man turned his head to look at Daxton “where you first took me in your arms and promised me you would love me no matter how far apart we were, where you stole my first kiss”  
Daxton stepped forward, he left not a moment between his friends finals words and their lips touching, it was soft yet meaningful and Daxton drew Cassius into his arms, his fingers fell down along the smaller's spine and touched the handle of a very familiar object.  
Daxton drew away, staring into those tired brown eyes that stared back at him, as if to say 'I'm done, it's over” but those lips smiled in a sad sort of way but also somewhat happy “at least I know I can rely on you to be there when I need you the most” he said, a single tear fell down Daxton's cheek as he pressed his forehead to Cassius' and closed his eyes.  
Cassius drew up his hand to brush his fingers through his friends hair, the man he loved, who he had cherished since the day they had met, the man who rejected him, pushed him aside and forgot, he could never imagine a world without Daxton in it.  
“Marry me, live in my house, stand by my side and I promise I will be a good Lover” Daxton whispered, his words were pained, as if he had lost the thing held most dearly in his heart “if it makes you smile, I would do anything” Cassius whispered back to him, and he would, he would go the moon and back if it made Daxton happy, his life meant nothing unless Daxton was in it, for who was he without the man he loved.


End file.
